


A Trick With Keys

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [81]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, disappear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has misplaced his keys. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trick With Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy watched Greg skulk around the apartment, shifting things, flipping books open, pushing papers out of his way. He was ransacking his own place. For a moment it was interesting, then she grew concerned. There had to be a reason for all of his mucking about the place, right?

She was willing to let him continue his pillaging until he came perilously close to toppling her precisely placed papers. Her lightning-fast hand slapped down on top of the stack. "Greg, what are you doing?" she asked, blinking up at him.

"Looking for my keys," he grumbled, bending to look under the coffee table.

"By the door, in your jacket, in the car, the freezer, the mailbox, the desk..." she offered as helpful suggestions.

He frowned at her over the edge of the coffee table. "Why would my keys be in the freezer?" he asked.

"They haven't just disappeared, Greg. They're around somewhere."

A rumbling growl, then he crawled toward the piano, flipping the skirt of the couch up along the way. "But I always store my keys in the freezer." Of course they hadn't 'disappeared', but that didn't mean they'd gotten put someplace ridiculous. "Can you help?"

Those big puppy dog eyes almost got her this time. "Did you check the top desk drawer? You were digging in there for something when you came home last night."

He had, they weren't there. She knew where his keys were. All he had to do was get creative with his search.

When she looked up at him again, he had lifted one eyebrow to peer at her curiously. He stalked across the floor - slowly. His hands began to roam her body, brushed down her shoulders, then settled on her breasts. He peered down her top, squinting his eyes. "Huh. Looks like they _did_ disappear."

The bristles on his face tickled when he leaned his face close to her to whisper: "Wanna see a cool trick?"

She didn't move. His hand slipped down her shirt, between her breasts, then reappeared with keys dangling from his fingers.

"Found 'em!"

"So you did," she grinned at him.

He leaned in close again. "When I get back, maybe you can hide something else," he whispered suggestively.

Stacy snorted and slapped his shoulder. "Get out of here, before the search party shows up."

He started toward the door, keys jangling. "I want to see that trick when I get back!" He ducked out the door and pulled it closed mere seconds before a ladies sneaker sounded with a 'thunk' against the solid wood.

She couldn't see through the door, but she was certain Greg was wearing that classic, self-satisfied smirk on his way to the car.


End file.
